cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Xavak
The Old Republic "And in the end, as the darkness takes you, you are nothing..." -Darth Xavak's own twist on the last words of Darth Malak Darth Xavak was originally born more than 3,000 years prior to the Clone Wars. His survival was due mainly to the fact that his body was left in stasis on the planet of Bpfassh, his homeworld, near the end of the war that resulted in the end of the returned Sith Empire. Originally, he was called Aleph. He fought against the Jedi and the Republic first during the Great Galactic War, shortly after which the title of Darth was bestowed upon him. However, the Dark Side never fully took him until one day, when the only person in the galaxy he had ever had feelings for, that he had loved, a ship captain by the name of Ruby, was killed when his home on Dromund Kaas was bombed and destroyed, and nearly he himself with it. It was then that the power of the Dark Side completely took him over, and it was a moment that defined who he was forever after. He was a prominent member of the Dark Council for some time before the second Great War between the Empire and the Republic. At some point around 8 A.T.C (the time after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant), he and a large force broke away from the Sith Empire as he began an empire of his own. He moved into the Unknown Regions, to places where the Empire had no control and dared not follow, and established his empire. His army was great and powerful as he commanded it from a huge space station called Bloodlust, which had the power to absorb the very essence of the Force from entire planets, to be used to feed his own hunger for greater power. With time, he began to conquer more and more worlds, catching the attention of both Empire and Republic, until his assault on the planet of Eshan. There, both Republic and Imperial forces united against him to stop his continued conquest. However, both stood not a chance and were on the brink of failure, and that planet, too, might have been wiped out, if not for the actions of a young Jedi Knight named Vasius Kaar, who boarded the space station and fought Darth Aleph in single combat. He defeated the Sith Lord, though sacrificing his own life doing so, and the space station was destroyed. And so the threat was ended. Or so the galaxy thought. 'Stasis' "Die well, my son. You will not be forgotten..." -Darth Aleph's last words before being put into stasis as he thought about the fate of his son, who first bore the name Darth Xavak The Sith Lord had become so powerful from the energy that he had taken with his superweapon that even death could not yet stop him. His spirit escaped from his physical form upon death, but was not banished to Chaos, as he managed to resist its power with the dark energy he had gained in life. His soul traveled across space to the planet Bpfassh, where a secret facility of his was located with clone bodies in case of death. As he entered one, in the form of a Zabrak, more time had passed than he had expected. The Empire was losing the war, and its destruction was inevitable. Therefore, he placed his new body into stasis for over 3,000 years, so that when he would awaken, perhaps a new chance to claim domination over the galaxy might present itself to him. His final thoughts before entering this frozen state were of his son, who fought for the Empire knowing nothing of the actions, nor of the existence, of his own father, and the Empire knowing nothing of the young Sith's lineage, nor caring at the time. His son rose to prominence during his own time as well, becoming Darth Xavak, a name that his father would eventually use in the future. 'A New Beginning' When Darth Aleph finally awoke, it was during the time of the Naboo Crisis, when the Trade Federation first began its conflicts with the Republic and the Sith revealed themselves for the first time in 1,000 years. Judging the state of the galaxy carefully from what news he could gather, he decided that it would not be long before the time would come to reveal himself once more. And so he did, during the time when the Clone Wars broke out. 'The Bpfasshi Dark Jedi crisis' "And now.... it begins." -Darth Aleph, beginning his plans of conquest once again Darth Aleph, renaming himself Lord Void, made his first move during the Bpfasshi Dark Jedi crisis, training many of his kind (being half-Bpfasshi himself) in the ways of the Sith, and encouraging others to go and bring chaos and darkness to the galaxy however they could. He observed their progress, and watched as the Jedi, led by a Jedi Master Yoda, defeated them. He now knew what he was up against, and planned accordingly. When the Republic left the Sluis sector at the end of the crisis, he began his true conquest. From Bpfasshi, he began to build up a power base, influencing those who had remained with him to aid him in his true plans. It was not long before a significant force was built up, and he moved with his forces to the places in the Unknown Regions that he once controlled. It was not long before he moved out further and further, even reaching some planets in the mid rim, and having many high-ranking officials of all sorts in his pocket, unbeknownst to the Republic. 'The Present' From that time onward, Aleph has gone by many different names; Void was only the first. Today, he takes the name Darth Xavak, in memory of his long-dead son. As he continues his hidden conquests, he has made many alliances and grown his forces substantially, making use of old allies such as Darth Zaku to name one, creating friendships and alliances with Force users worthy of note and great in power such as Randy Vos, and occassionally even swaying entire armies to join his cause. The true purpose and end result that he intends for his plans, however, no one living truly knows. Only the future may tell the impact that the old Sith Lord will eventually have on the fate of the galaxy, for good or for ill. Category:Sith Category:The Wrath of the Emperor Category:Sith Category:Male Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Darth